Soar Into the Sun
by Agent Katy
Summary: Jack sees a mysterious woman in a pub who turns out to be the pirate captain of a ship crewed only by women. Can Jack take this golden beauty as his prize or will he be left to pursue yet another unconquerable treasure...JackOC [rating may increase as s


A glint of golden hair was the first thing that he noticed about her. The pub was packed with its usual crowd of dirty, belligerent men and equally unappetizing women. Jack sat at a large, round table that was occupied by the crew of the Black Pearl. It was late, and he was a little drunk, contemplating wandering outside and trying to find a woman to warm his bed that night. However, all thoughts of prostitutes was out of his mind now, for the woman that just strode through the door was something that he knew he had to have.

The woman paused in the doorway, surveying the scene, and, appearing to find it to her liking, led the way in followed by a dozen or so more women. The whole establishment fell silent, every eye that was able, focusing on the group of women who had just entered. Jack stared, his jaw a little slack, dumbstruck. The leader of the group was of normal height with tanned skin and masses of lusciously blonde hair cascading from a turqoise headscarf wound round her head. She was dressed in a loose cotton shirt with stains upon it, tight black pants, and knee high leather boots, much like his own. Her followers were dressed in much the same ranging from African to even a small but fierce looking Asian. The leader paused again, meeting every staring eye until people began to mind their own business again. She strode to an empty table, opposite the room from Jack and his crew, and sat down, her group following suit.

"Get a look at 'er woncha?" Gibbs muttered to Jack, who was already deep in the process of getting a look. In fact, most everyone was staring uneasily at the table of women out of the corner of their eyes.

"Who be they?" Jack heard a dirty looking man say to his comrade who was shockingly large.

"I dunno, but I'm about ta find out." The large man said, standing up. By now the table of women had ordered their drinks, rum, Jack noticed, and was deep in conversation over a piece of paper spread out on the table. The blonde woman looked up when she noticed the large, filthy man striding over to them. "Why 'ello there." He said in a gruff, drunken voice. "Ain't seen sumthin so fine as you ladies in an establishment like this before." A brunette to the left of the blonde woman rolled her eyes at her companions and made a show of ignoring the man, the majority of the group following suit. The blonde woman just stared at him. The whole place had grown silent again, watching the potentially interesting scene. No one in Tortuga knew how to mind his or her own business it seemed. "'Ey, don't you roll yer eyes at me missy!" The big man said, growing angry, and the brunette lifted her dread locked head, glaring. Angered by the woman's defiance towards him and obviously not used to being rejected by women in Tortuga, the man went round the table and the brunette and blonde, as well as a few other women, stood.

From there, Jack tuned out what was said and watched the scene before him, intrigued. He saw the man grab the brunette's arm and drag her towards him but soon the rolls were reversed when the man was face down upon the table with the blonde holding his arm precariously behind him. She had a fierce look upon her face and a dagger was at the man's throat.

"Hey! I'll have none of that in my establishment!" The fat, balding bartender shouted, coming at them. The blonde let the big man go and turned away, sheathing her dagger in a sheath at her waist and dusting off her hands. However, the big man didn't appear to be done with the blonde. He whirled around, making to strike a blow at her, when she spun around and sank her blade straight into his fat stomach. A look of surprise crossed his face as he slumped to the floor, shouting curses. The blonde gave a shout and before Jack knew it she and her group had disappeared out of the door.

The room was silent but for the shouts of the injured man. Jack jumped up, striding over to the fallen man. There was a crowd surrounding him already but Jack grabbed the hilt of the dagger and pulled the bloody blade out of the man. Scrunching up his nose, he held it between two fingers and darted out of the pub and after the golden haired woman. However, by the time he got down to the docks, he could see the back of a dark ship slipping into the night, leaving the spot next to his beloved Pearl vacant.

"Interesting…" He said under his breath. "Very interesting."

Jack turned and swaggered back to the pub, securing the blade to his belt.

So I pretty much haven't written for ages and ages. I'm also not that reliable with updates and finishing stories. However, if you liked it let me know, another chapter will probably be either posted tonight or soon if I get around to it. Reviews are always appreciated and I hope my blonde bombshell intrigued all of you…"


End file.
